


Rest for the restless

by Lollipop_Panda



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Late Nights, M/M, Misumi wants Tsuzuru to Rest, Pre-Relationship, Sharing a Bed, Sleep Deprivation, Tsuzuru is so tired he goes ooc, fatigue, restless nights
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:33:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25309795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lollipop_Panda/pseuds/Lollipop_Panda
Summary: Misumi had decided he was going to keep Tsuzuru company while he writes.Tsuzuru didn't quite know what to expect, but ending up sharing a bed with Misumi certainly hadn't been on his list.Not that he's about to complain, he's much too tired for that after all.
Relationships: Ikaruga Misumi & Minagi Tsuzuru, Ikaruga Misumi/Minagi Tsuzuru
Comments: 9
Kudos: 71
Collections: A3! Rare Pairs Week 2020





	Rest for the restless

**Author's Note:**

> rarepair week day 4 : ~~Lazy Morning~~ / [Restless Night]

_Rustle._

Tsuzuru is briefly brought out of his writing trance by the noise, but immediately dismisses it and goes back to focusing intently on his screen, mindlessly sipping at coffee, barely even tasting it with how keenly he’s concentrating on the words in front of him. Thoughts are swirling in his mind as he plays everything out, of hunts and mythical beasts, of dragons siding with knights and princes- 

_Rustle._

The noise returns and Tsuzuru can’t help the twitch it provokes, he really can’t. And so, with a quiet sigh, he turns to look behind himself, giving Misumi a look that probably borders on upset, even if he’s just trying for fond exasperation. 

Masumi had kindly vacated their room to let Tsuzuru work in peace, and somehow he’d ended up with Misumi making himself at home, deeming that someone needed to make sure Tsuzuru didn’t die of dehydration or something along those lines. 

“Misumi-san…” the playwright starts, unsure how to continue. He’s too tired for this, can’t deal with Misumi’s high energy, not when he’s barely awake and his eyes sting and he’s a little dizzy, the only thing even keeping him awake is his inspiration, slamming him from every which side as he muddles through the different scenarios. 

All he can really even attempt to focus on right now is getting this new script from out of his brain and onto the document so he can finally let himself turn off and fusion with his bed like he’s pretending to be a puddle. 

“Ah! Sorry Tsuzuru,” Misumi whispers, standing and moving closer, he shuffles on his feet, and even in his current state of extreme fatigue Tsuzuru can tell he’s restless. Tsuzuru would feel guilty if Misumi hadn’t been the one to decide he had to stay here with him. 

Okay maybe he does feel a little guilty. 

“It’s okay,” he answers honestly, rubbing one eye, then the other, “You’re just a little distracting.” It’s the truth. It’s pure fact: to him, Misumi is distracting, always has been and will likely continue to be for a long time to come. 

“Mm… Sorry,” the other apologizes once again, looking a little like a kicked puppy and Tsuzuru suddenly feels absolutely awful. Or- emotionally awful to go along with the whole ‘physically awful from lack of sleep’ thing he has going on. 

Socializing is hard when he’s in this state. The only socializing he wants to do is with his pillow. And maybe his computer, sharing thoughts with his script. 

Hm, maybe he’s finally hitting the delirious stage. Oh well. 

Wait. Misumi is still there, looking cute and hurt and being distracting by existing. 

“Please don’t apologize Misumi-san. Don’t ever apologize for being you.” Is Tsuzuru begging? He’s not begging? Right? Just requesting. Yeah. 

Whatever, begging or not begging, the surprised look Misumi gives him is cute and endearing and Tsuzuru wonders what it’s like to hug him. Misumi looks like he gives good hugs. 

“Say Tsuzuru,” Misumi says quietly, shifting on his feet again, head tilting to the side and wow how can a grown man be so cute? Is that allowed? Tsuzuru doesn’t know. Maybe he should make his main character illegally cute and get him arrested for being too cute. 

Sounds like a plan. Definitely. 

Wait. Wait did Misumi just say something? Tsuzuru was too busy listening to his own thoughts. 

“Uh, what did you just say Misumi-san?” Smooth Tsuzuru. So smooth. He’s like, Omi’s scones levels of smooth. 

Are scones smooth? Heck if he knows any more. 

A scone does sound nice right about now though. 

Suddenly, orange is right up in his personal space and- _WOAH_

“M-M-Misumi-san!” Tsuzuru hisses, leaning back as Misumi bumps noses with him. Unfortunately, the back of his chair isn’t there to catch him as he leans, and he starts falling to his untimely demise. 

Squeezing his eyes shut and readying himself to meet the ground, Tsuzuru has time to think about adding an action scene with a cliff. 

He’s been falling an awfully long time now. 

Wait? He’s moving upwards? What? 

Opening his eyes slowly, Tsuzuru notices that his laptop is no longer on his desk. In fact, his desk isn't there either, and it’s not his laptop that’s missing. It’s him. Because he’s not in his room any more. 

“Tsuzuru needs to sleep, so I’m taking him to bed,” he hears Misumi say from… above him? Tsuzuru looks up and sure enough, Misumi is above him. In fact, he’s holding Tsuzuru quite close.

Tsuzuru supposes it’s kind of a given to be close when you’re being carried princess-style. 

“But I was already in my room...” Tsuzuru protests in confusion. Misumi doesn’t agree though, not with the way he’s shaking his head. He wasn’t in his room? Was he that tired? 

“If Tsuzuru goes to his own bed he’ll just crawl out again to write, so I’m taking him to my bed instead~!” Misumi answers cheerily, albeit keeping his voice down in the late hour. 

Oh, yeah that makes sense. Misumi sure knows what he’s lik- _wait._

“What!?” He hisses, adrenalin pushing him awake and into a slightly more coherent state of mind, “Misumi-san, no! I can’t just sleep in your bed!” It’s a miracle he’s keeping his voice down. Years upon years of coming home from late shifts at work while his siblings were asleep probably has something to do with it. 

Misumi is undeterred though, and just smiles down at him, opening the door to his own room easily. Much too easily for someone with a grown man in their arms. 

Tsuzuru usually likes to pretend he’s disgusted and not utterly appealed by how agile Misumi is. Except right now he’s full of caffeine, adrenaline, and so exhausted the world spins if he moves too fast, so he’ll let himself admit it’s pretty attractive in the recess of his mind. 

“The way you can just do that is unfairly attractive,” Tsuzuru grumbles as he’s put down on his feet. 

Misumi is giving him another look, one that’s surprised and pleased and a little giddy and full of something tender that Tsuzuru thinks he recognizes from when Homare looks at Hisoka. 

Then again, he had thought scones were smooth, so he’s not sure he can trust himself right now. 

“Hehe~ I think Tsuzuru is attractive too,” Misumi says quietly. There’s a gentle touch pushing his hair back and stroking his cheek and Tsuzuru’s eyes flutter closed as he leans into it, wanting to melt and swaying slightly where he stands. 

The touch leaves in favour of keeping him steady and he can’t resist a small frown from the loss of Misumi’s warmth.

“Tsuzuru, can you get into bed for me?” comes Misumi’s quiet request, and quite frankly, even if getting into bed didn’t already sound like the best idea of all right now, Tsuzuru would probably do anything Misumi asked of him if he used that tone of voice again, half-awake or not, “Tsuzuru…?” 

He hums, leaning forward, knowing Misumi will be there to catch him. Sure enough, his forehead hits a shoulder and strong arms wrap around him, keeping him upright. 

Screw the bed, Tsuzuru is going to sleep right here in Misumi’s hold instead. 

“Tsuzuru, can you get into bed? It’ll be more comfortable, I promise.” 

Somehow, Tsuzuru doubts anything can be more comfortable than Misumi’s embrace, but the words are soft. So soft and gentle that Tsuzuru can do nothing but agree, standing up straight, and with his eyes still closed, he lets Misumi guide him to the ladder. He’s helped up, and then, oh! And then! 

Heaven! He’s in heaven. He’s laying on a bed and wow it’s so soft and comfortable, Tsuzuru is melting into it with every passing second, sleep rushing to greet him.

 _Rustle._

Twitch. No. No Tsuzuru can’t sleep. Not yet. 

Forcing his eyes open, Tsuzuru peers over the edge of the bed in search of Misumi. 

“M’s’mi…” He calls, face half buried in the pillow and holding a hand out blindly. Within seconds fingers are gently lacing with his and Tsuzuru relaxes, “Don’ leaf’ me…” he complains, smiling giddily when he hears a quiet laugh. 

“Does Tsuzuru want me to sleep with him?” the words are quiet and Tsuzuru can’t remember ever hearing Misumi sound unsure. He doesn’t like unsure Misumi. Misumi is bright and confident and lovely and so perceptive sometimes it’s scary. No, Tsuzuru can’t have Misumi being unsure. 

“Yes,” he may be completely out of it, but Tsuzuru is absolutely sure of this, too tired to deny his repressed feelings, “Please.” Look at him, remembering his manners. 

There’s another rustle and Tsuzuru is only still awake because he’s too stubborn for his own good. 

“You need to physically stop me from getting back up to write,” he justifies, in case Misumi is about to refuse, and yes, that’s an amazing excuse for Misumi to climb up and join him.

Tsuzuru thinks he’s smiling at the chuckle he gets, but he’s not sure of anything any more. 

Wait, yes he is. He’s very sure of the warmth against him as Misumi joins him; there’s no way his tired mind can handle imagining this kind of comforting embrace. 

“Is this okay?” whispered into the scarce space between two bodies, Misumi, restless and energetic Misumi, sounds content and relaxed.

“Very,” Tsuzuru breathes. 

Misumi might have said something else, he might not have. Tsuzuru will probably never find out because he’s out like a light. 

▲▲▲

“Wow Tsuzuroon! That was quick! Even for you!” Kazunari praises, leaning over the couch to read the script from behind Sakuya’s shoulder.

“I was coerced into taking a break halfway through, it helped more than I thought it would,” Tsuzuru answers with a shrug and a small but self-satisfied smile. 

“That’s good! You should take breaks more often,” Izumi encourages, looking up from where she’s leafing through the pages with a pleased smile, “We always worry about you when you coop yourself up to write.” 

Tsuzuru shares a look with Misumi from the other side of the room, getting a thousand-watt smile from the man. 

Feeling his cheeks grow warm, Tsuzuru ducks his head to hide his own smile. 

“Perhaps I will.”

**Author's Note:**

> find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/PocketoPanda) <3


End file.
